Darkly Erotic
by NeonNero
Summary: Jeff has had a huge crush on Matt but has never got the chance to tell so Matt tells His Crush CREDIT TO http://jhardy134./index.html


The night was dark, as lightening bolted across the sky. Angry thunder rumbled into the night as the power to the house was lost, leaving Jeff in total darkness. The rain beating at the windows of the house as Jeff fumbled around for a flash light. Finding it he clicked it on and got up searching for candles and matches. Digging through a few drawers he came up with four candles, two red, two black. He set them on the nightstands beside his bed, two on each side. He went back to the drawers, hunting for a box of matches. Once found, he walked over to the candles and lit them one by one, then clicking off the flashlight setting it aside.

The muggy North Carolina air was nearly smothering him. He walked over to the window and slid it open, the rain coming in merely a mist. He stood there, the cool mist creating glistening droplets on his naked stomach. He sighed looking up through the rain at the full moon peaking through the clouds. Suddenly his name was whispered through the night.

"Jeffrey. . ."

Jeff shuddered but shook his head, shaking it off as nothing.

"Jeffrey. . ." It said again, the voice closer now.

The tiny hairs standing up on the back of Jeff's neck as he felt a hot breath on his neck. The voice sounding so much like Matt, but it couldnt be, he was on the road. Jeff sighed, feeling as though he was in a dream, hoping it wasn't. Even if it was, at least in the dream world he could admit to Matt his true feelings. Jeff gasped as a pair of hands landed on his hips.

"Jeffrey. . ." the voice said again hotly against his neck.

Jeff looked into the window, trying desperately to see who it was, but could not. His eyes slipped closed as the hands moved across his stomach. The whole scene so erotic, it turned Jeff on beyond belief.

"Who are you?" Jeff breathed losing himself in the feel of the hands.

A hand moved from his stomach up to brush the fiery reds strands of hair from Jeff's neck. Jeff shivered, then moaned softly as a pair of soft, full lips traced along his neck.

"Your dark angel. . .coming to take you down. . .into the deep sea of lust. . .to release you from all your misery. . ."

Jeff let his head fall back to the shoulder behind him, lost in the haze of dark desire.

"Mmmm please. . .release me from my torture. . ."

A hot, wet tongue licked a trail from Jeff's neck all the way around to his chest and Jeff whimpered softly. The candles dimmed slightly as the wind swept through the window and into the room. Jeff's head still titled back, the tongue moved up over his throat, his chin, and slid slowly across his lips. Jeff opened his mouth immediately, and the tongue thrust in. Tongue and lips brutally claiming his mouth, hands tugging at his hair. Jeff gasped and moaned, his hands reaching out to his mystery lover, sliding over his chest brushing past a nipple, receiving a low growl in return.

Jeff whimpered as his lover pulled away a slowly smile moving across his face as he opened his eyes. Lightening flashed in the window leaving a dark silhouette. Once Jeff's eyes refocused he gasped.

"Matt. . ."

Slowly a dark grin moved across Matt's face.

"Wha. . .What are you. . . We. . You. . ."

Matt stopped him mid question with fingers to his lips.

"Don't even say it Jeff."

With that Matt pulled Jeff back against him and captured his lips in another hungry, searing kiss. Jeff moaned melting instantly into Matt's hard embrace. Whimpering Jeff jumped up, wrapping his legs around Matt's back. Matt grinned against Jeff's lips as he walked them over to Jeff's bed. He laid Jeff down and stood at the foot of the bed slowly looking over Jeff's trembling form.

"You want this bad don't you Jeff? You've been craving it haven't you?"

Matt slowly licked his lips.

"God Matt, yes. . .but. . ." Jeff bit his lip, "Its. . .its wrong."

"Don't think of right and wrong. . . .give in. . ." Matt moved onto the bed covering Jeff's body, "To the dark desire. . .the intense pleasure of it. . ."

Matt slowly ground their cocks together through their boxers. He dipped his head licking along Jeff's chest.

"I know you're dreams are haunted by it. . .the thoughts of me. . .of us. . .the thin line between right and wrong fading as the fantasies grow."

Jeff shivered and moaned, his fingers tangling in Matt's hair, and Matt looked up.

"I'm going to release you Jeff. . .release your soul, from the misery, and torture of your dark desire. . ." Matt ran his fingertips over Jeff's cheek

"Touch me Jeff. . .I know you want to. . ."

Jeff bit his lip, his hands slowly sliding down Matt's stomach slipping into Matt's boxers. Matt moaned, his eyes locked on Jeff's as Jeff slowly stroked him.

"Mmm this is what you've dreamed of isn't it. . .my body covering yours. . .my heated flesh against your burning flesh. . .our bodies entangled together, ensnared by our sexual desire. . ."

"Ohh god Matt. . .yess. . ." Jeff whimpered losing all conscience thought as his hands worked down Matt's boxers.

Matt pulled away sliding them off, then sliding his hand over Jeff's cock through the silky material of his boxers. Jeff's hips arched up off the bed, and Matt laughed darkly.

"Mmmm are you aching little one. . .aching for my touch. . ."

Jeff nodded, unable to form a sentence. Matt grinned and slowly inched Jeff's boxers off tossing them aside.

"Mmm fuck. . .look at you throb for me. . .you cum sliding down your cock, glistening in the candlelit. . ."

Matt slowly moved up between Jeff's leg, placing his hands firmly on Jeff's hips he licked the trail of cum from the base of Jeff's cock all the way to the tip.

"Uuhh god. . ." Jeff moaned, writhing under the heat of Matt's tongue.

"Mmmm you taste so sinfully sweet. . ." Matt's tongue slowly swirled around the tip of Jeff's cock before taking him completely into his mouth.

"Fuuccckk." Jeff moaned louder trying to push more into the hot cavern of Matt's mouth.

Matt growled around him, his fingernails digging into Jeff's hips. Jeff bit down hard on his lip as Matt's teeth gently grazed his cock, Matt's tongue pressed firmly against his cock as he slowly deep throated him. Jeff reached down tugging hard on Matt's hair.

"Jesus Matt. . .mmmm gonna cum. . ." Jeff whimpered.

Matt quickly pulled off licking his lips.

"Not yet little one."

He moved up Jeff's body taking his lips, thrusting his tongue into Jeff's mouth, letting Jeff taste himself. Jeff moaned into his mouth, his body arching up, brushing their cocks together, his hand sliding down to Matt's ass, pressing them tighter together. Matt pulled away panting.

"Tell me Jeff. . .Tell me what you want. . .what you need to release you from this agony."

"Fuck me Matt. . .Uhhh please. . .I need it so bad. . ."

Matt grinned darkly as he reached down placing Jeff's legs over his. The tip of his cock teasing Jeff's entrance as Jeff wiggling against him, searching desperately for his cock. Matt growled and bit into his shoulder holding him in place as he thrust deep into Jeff.

"MATTTT!" Jeff cried out lost in the pain and the pleasure.

Matt sunk his teeth deeper, drinking from Jeff as he thrust harder and deeper into him. Jeff's nails raked down Matt's back as he clung to him.

"Oh Matt. . .Oh god. . .Oh fuck. . ."

Matt reached between them as he picked up his pace. He gathered Jeff's cock and started stroking him in rhythm with his hard, quick thrusts. He licked across the wound on Jeff's neck as suck at it hard when he jabbed Jeff's spot.

"Uuhhh Mmmm shit. . .uuhhh ahhh god. . ." Jeff moaned rolling his hips to meet Matt thrust for thrust.

Matt pulled up from Jeff's neck, pressing his bloody lips to Jeff's ear.

"Release yourself Jeff. . .release yourself from your torture. . . Cum for your brother. . ."

With that Jeff cried out cumming hard, splashing over Matt's hand, unto his stomach. Matt growled into Jeff's ear, burying his head in Jeff's neck as he came in hot spurts deep inside his brother.

"Mmmm fuck." Matt panted resting against Jeff.

"God Matt." Jeff moaned softly his fingers sliding down Matt's back and Matt shuddered.

Moaning softly Matt slipped from Jeff, moving up to his side wrapping his arms around Jeff, pulling him back against his chest. Matt gently licked over the wound on Jeff's neck as he whispered.

"I've always wanted you like this Jeff."

"Really?" Jeff bit his lips, holding back tears.

"Yes, but I couldn't get past how wrong it was. Until tonight. . .when I walked in here and saw you. . .I couldn't control the lust. . .the desire to make you mine."

"Mmm god. . .and how you did it. . ." Jeff shivered, "God Matt that was so erotic."

Matt grinned and buried his head in Jeff's hair, his voice muffled against it. "You liked that huh?"

"Are you kidding me?" Jeff laughed softly, "I swear thats the most erotic thing thats ever been done to me."

Matt moaned softly, "There will be more to come."

"Mmmm I hope so." Jeff said yawning a bit.

Matt nuzzled Jeff's neck.

"I love you baby bro."

Jeff sighed, "I love you too Matt. . .always."

Matt softly kissed Jeff's neck as Jeff drifted off in his arms.


End file.
